Banshee
A Banshee is a woman with the ability to access the supernatural and is a harbinger of death. Description Banshees are human in appearance, and have the same form of mortality as a regular human as well. T When seen, she is wearing the clothes of a country woman, usually white, but sometimes grey, brown, green or red. She often have long, fair white, blond hair which they brush with a silver comb as she laments. This comb detail is also related to the centuries-old traditional romantic Irish story that, if you ever see a comb laying on the ground in Ireland, you must never pick it up, or the banshees, having placed it there to lure unsuspecting humans, will spirit such gullible humans away. Banshees are immune to most supernatural phenomena, possibly as a result of not being truly supernatural but still utilizing its forces. Additionally, Banshees are immune to the Bite of an Alpha Werewolf and will not be transformed into a Werewolf if they are bitten, though they can have a negative reaction to the bite that is similar to a powerful allergic reaction caused by their body rejecting the mystical side effects. Banshees will also not be paralyzed if they are exposed to the venom of a Kanima. |-|Behavior= The banshee visits a household and by wailing she warns them that a member of their family is about to die. At times she is seen in lonely places, beside a pool or stream, washing the linen of those soon to die, folding and beating it with her hands on a stone in the middle of the water. She is then known as the Bean-nighe, or the washing woman; and her being seen is a sure sign that death is near. The Banshee's mourning wail is heard at night prior to a death. In some parts of Leinster, her wail can be so piercing that it shatters glass. |-|Types of Banshees= There are a few different ways to become a Banshee. *'Spiritual Banshee:' A ghost often of a specific murdered woman, or a mother who died in childbirth. *'Psychic Banshee:' A psychic who has a near death experience and is revived after being on the other side can become a banshee, from making a connection to the other side. Powers and Abilities *'Clairaudience:' to hear things outside the range of normal perception. Their ears seemingly tuned to supernatural frequencies, allowing their powers to convert those frequencies into auditory premonitions to help them predict deaths on a level of the universe that no other creature can hear. Banshees are attuned to a level of the universe nothing else is. **'Death Whisper:' to listen to the voices of the deceased. This network broadcasts supernatural messages concerning death to a banshee. They are able to connect to this network and issue messages of their own, broadcast their own 'whispers' surrounding death, or communicate with other banshees. *'Death Sense:' to sense the coming of death and the actual act of dying. *'Sonic Scream:' to emit highly enhanced scream of a high amplitude. A banshee will scream involuntarily when they are experiencing a premonition of death, or they can eventually learn how to scream at will. Their Scream can only be heard by another banshee, those with a supernatural sense of hearing, or the family of the person who is about to die. The Scream is used to drown out all other surrounding sounds so a banshee can focus on what only they can hear. The banshee's scream is also used as an offensive weapon. Their voice can be used to harm a supernatural with a preternatural sense of hearing. Finally, a banshee can learn how to use their voice offensively by giving their scream focus and direction. Once a banshee is powerful enough, the Scream can become so dangerous, that without control, it could kill everyone nearby and even the banshee herself. *'Supernatural Detection:' to sense and identify supernatural phenomena. Known Banshees Weakness *'Bones:' If the Banshee was once human (not all Banshees are ghosts), she may be able to be put to rest by finding her earthly remains, and then salting and burning them. *'Mortality:' Aside from their magical abilities, Banshees are human like any other human and can be killed in the same manner. *'Salt:' Salt repels the Banshee, as it is considered to be pure and anathema to the denizens of the spirit world. Any other methods of protecting oneself from the Banshee are unknown at this point. Notes *Banshees also apear in places where there is great sorrow and pain. *When several banshees appear at once, it is said that a person great or holy has died. *Rarely seen but heard, her mourning call is often given at night when someone is about to die. *Banshee usually come in three of many forms, the first being a young woman, the second being a rich middle-aged lady or matron, and the third being of a fraglie old woman. *Another being, the bean-nighe (washing woman). In this form, she is apparently seen washing the bloodstains out of the fated person clothes. Category:Species Category:Banshees